


Punishment

by Daredemoiiyo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, Car Sex, Chains, Fainting, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Luggage, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, No Safeword, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Vegetables
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daredemoiiyo/pseuds/Daredemoiiyo
Summary: Atsumu felt something pressed onto his hole, something big and slimy--probably from the lube Sakusa pours onto it. "O-Omi..." he squeaks, "What's..that?..." Atsumu almost chokes because Sakusa pulls the chain on his neck, the one as the leash."Eggplant." Short and concise, Sakusa replies. He pushes it inside his partner, who is now groaning in madness mix of pleasure and pain. Not satisfied yet, another eggplant is pushed down Atsumu's hole.Were eggplants always this big?Atsumu asks to himself. His mind is fuzzy and all he can think about is how wrecked he is down there. Sakusa didn't even finger him to prepare his hole.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Umm, hello. This is my first time writing a smut. Please don't expect anything from me. My friend told me that this story is good enough to be posted and I could get more feedbacks so....
> 
> please give me your feedbacks and critiques in the comments!(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*.✧

Atsumu is squirming uncomfortably. He can't breathe properly and his vision is dark. He shivers at the cold night breeze he felt on his skin, and he became less and less patient as the clock ticks.

Sakusa had gone for about an hour after putting Atsumu in his car's luggage--tied with chains, blindfolded, and half-naked--with a bunch of unknown boxes Atsumu felt on his leg. Sakusa brought one of them with him.

 _So ya just gonna leave me here freezing Omi-kun?_ he thought, pissed. It's not like he can do anything else but wait either. His hands are tied, and if he screams for help, he would only make Sakusa gets angrier at him.

Footsteps heard. Atsumu sighed in relief. The luggage's door swings open and reveals black shiny orbs, locked at Atsumu's half-naked body.

"Where were ya Omi-kun? I'm freezing here!" Atsumu snaps impatiently. Sakusa stays silent as he holds him up, so Atsumu is now sitting with his back leaning on the back seat's back.

"Punishing Bokuto for taking you away." Sakusa said as he tightens the chains on Atsumu's upper body, and ties one more on Atsumu's neck as a leash.

Atsumu doesn't know what should he say to reply to that. He can only pity Bokuto for being punished by Sakusa. Knowing that there isn't any feeling towards Bokuto, Sakusa can freely torture him all he wants without feeling any guilt.

Sakusa opens one of the boxes and pulls something out. Atsumu shivers once again, because of the cold **and** the sound of a whip right beside him.

Sakusa whips his inner thigh, making him scream at the burning pain. "W-wait, Omi-kun!" He yells in panic, "I didn't do anything! Why're ya mad?"

"You forgot?" Sakusa replies as he whips Atsumu in the same place. "Want me to remind you?" another whip comes, this time on Atsumu's naked chest.

"It was just a hug Omi-kun!" Atsumu cries. "The way you think that it's **just** a hug irritates me." and another whip lands on Atsumu's shoulder, brushing his cheek slightly. Atsumu squirms and screams in more pain and a little tint of _pleasure_.

" I told you to not hug anyone besides me, didn't I?" Sakusa whispers in Atsumu's ears as he licks them teasingly. The smaller man jolts at the sudden cold grip on his hip. Sakusa took off Atsumu's jeans, licking his lips at the sight of his partner. Ready to eat Atsumu anytime.

How Atsumu is glad that it's summer, so the night wind isn't as cold--but still makes him whine _accidentally_ to Sakusa; "I'm cold Omiomi..."

"...."

Silence. Atsumu is afraid of this silence between them. Who knows what Sakusa might do to him after he heard that? it's a 50/50 chance. Either Sakusa gives his mercy, or punish him even more.

_click_

Atsumu didn't like the sound of that click. He was about to move again before a warm feeling touches his thigh's bare skin. It's warm... getting warmer... warmer.. hot.. hotter...

Atsumu jolts.

"What the fuck??!! Omi-kun are you crazy!!?"

Sakusa chuckles. "I was only warming you up a little." He said as he lifts the lighter from Atsumu's skin. Sakusa actually _chuckles_ as if it's not a big deal that Atsumu now has burns on his left thigh.

 _Omi-kun is scary like this..._ Atsumu thought to himself. He felt his knees lifted to his shoulders before the cold the chains gave him ties around it. Sakusa connects it to the chains on Atsumu's neck, so Atsumu's leg will stay wide open at him.

Atsumu is already wet from his precum. Moans and groans escape his lips, even though Sakusa only has his fingers on the tip of his dick.

Sakusa's wanking him slowly. Making sure Atsumu remembers the feeling of his palm on his dick, before he opens another box beside Atsumu's hip.

Atsumu felt something pressed onto his hole, something big and slimy--probably from the lube Sakusa pours onto it. "O-Omi..." he squeaks, "What's..that?..." Atsumu almost chokes because Sakusa pulls the chain on his neck, the one as the leash.

"Eggplant." Short and concise, Sakusa replies. He pushes it inside his partner, who is now groaning in a madness mix of pleasure and pain. Not satisfied yet, another eggplant is pushed down Atsumu's hole.

 _Were eggplants always this big?_ Atsumu asks to himself. His mind is fuzzy and all he can think about is how wrecked he is down there. Sakusa didn't even finger him to prepare his hole.

_**It's painful** _

Just when he starts to adjust to the eggplants, something inside him starting to feel ticklish. _Vibrator?!! When did he put it in??!!_ Atsumu's body squirms, making the eggplants go deeper inside. He's been moaning nonsense for as long as he can remember. Sakusa's nickname he calls like chanting a spell-- _Omiomiomiomi_.

Sakusa smiles at the view in front of him. Telling himself he did a good job, messing up Atsumu Miya for disobeying him. Every word escaping Atsumu's lips is like a melody to his ears. _**Beautiful.**_

Sakusa pulls the chain leash, cutting off Atsumu's moans, choking him. He yanks his partner's gold dyed hair, forcing his dick into Atsumu's mouth.

Groaning, Atsumu starts to suck Sakusa's after a few more seconds of adjusting. He almost can't even move his tongue to pleasure his top, his saliva drools on Sakusa's dick.

Sakusa starts being impatient. He forces Atsumu to swallow all of him until Atsumu's lips touch his balls, _deep-throating_ him.

It's even harder to breathe like this. He felt so full in both holes, pleasure, and agony mixing into one confusing feeling. Prostate got hit like a thousand times already. Muffled moans and whines heard, he felt his bruise from Sakusa's whip burning as the cold breeze meets his skin.

Sakusa let's go of Atsumu's hair and forcing Atsumu to let go of him down there. Atsumu pants and coughs, absorbing as much air he can absorb. He knows that Sakusa knows, why Sakusa lets go of him. The not-forgotten-at-all, Atsumu is close.

Atsumu felt a metal cold on the tip of his dick, and boy, knowing what Sakusa is planning to do, he can't help but yelp in fear.

"Omi-kun, wait..! no, please-! Omi-kun---!!!" Sakusa cuts him off with three of his left hand's icy fingers shoved into Atsumu's mouth, and the other hand shoving the metal rod into his urethra.

Atsumu screams--or at least he tried. Tried too hard not to bite Sakusa's fingers spreading in his mouth, thrusting deep into his throat and went over it too many times--making Atsumu sob over it.

_**It's too much** _

Atsumu's hole twitches, Sakusa felt it at the tip of his dick when he's about to shove it inside without warning. Atsumu jolts at it, spitting out Sakusa's fingers in his mouth.

"No-! O-Omi-kun I-I...Don't--! Ple- ..ase, Omiomi..!!!"

_**It's too much for Atsumu, yet it's not even the climax for Sakusa** _

Scream of pain escapes Atsumu's lips as he tilts his head to the back, his hips arching and aching at the sudden thrust of Sakusa's gigantic dick. He can feel his legs no more.

Sakusa releases the chains on Atsumu's knees and opens the blindfold then gently caressed Atsumu's chin. Tears are now sliding freely to his cheeks, his bright brown orbs are shaky.

Atsumu leans his chin on Sakusa's shoulder, now that he's sitting on Sakusa's lap. _This is too much, Omi-kun..._ those words never left his mind. His body felt numb. He can't even think of what will Sakusa do next even though it's just in front of his eyes.

He just wants to get this over with. Sakusa's voice is heard, but he didn't catch any word he's saying. _beautiful, mine, not allowed, anyone else, you,_ are the only words that made it into his mind. He nods slightly to at least respond.

The next thing he felt is Sakusa's lips sucking his neck, leaving hickeys all over his upper body, and the slow, long thrusts inside him done carefully, knowing that Atsumu is broken enough.

Kisses planted on his face, gently. It's almost unbelievable how Sakusa can go from 100 to 0 this fast. The cold hands wrapping him felt a little warmer, holding his body tightly.

Soon enough, he faints before he gets to come. It was too much for him, and now he left Sakusa feeling guilty.

-  
-  
-  
-  


Sakusa pushed his bangs to the back of his head. Atsumu is now sleeping in the back seat, clean, wearing Sakusa's jacket to keep him warm. Silence filled the air as Sakusa steals a glance at his sleeping beauty from the rearview mirror.

11:53 pm. Almost 3 hours he punished Atsumu just because he hugged Shoyo, mercilessly. A ridiculous reason, he knows. He should learn to be less possessive.

He chuckles to himself, almost falls into Atsumu's amazing act. Atsumu did faint, but he makes Sakusa made him faint. He would listen to what Sakusa told him if he doesn't want Sakusa to punish him. Yet, he still does it.

He didn't even use the safe word. Sakusa fell into Atsumu's bait. Sighing deeply, Sakusa admitted defeat in his heart against Atsumu once more.

 _What a brat_ He thought as he drives through the city's noisiness. Everyone might hear them, but who cares. It was what they were aiming for anyway.

**The End(?)**


End file.
